Desastre y sueños
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Big City Green (Los vecinos Green)] —Cuando estas a mi lado, tú me haces relucir... Grillo /—Eres un desastre, pero el mejor de todos. ¡Sigue así! —refutó Gloria— ¡Pero, no mañana!


—¿Qué quieres decir que no vendrás mañana? —preguntó grillo mientras sentado trataba de lanzar una bola de servilleta al cesto de basura, embocando una vez y quince veces no.

—Lo que escuchaste —dijo— ¡Pasado mañana! —Muy emocionada— ¡Iré a Paris!

Sus pupilas reflejaban alegría y mucha emoción.

—Limpia eso—le remarcó a la mugre que hizo. Grillo hizo un bufido.

Sin embargo se levantó y limpio su desorden.

—Después de diez años de ahorrar, trabajar como una esclava corporativa, al fin voy a cumplir mi sueño —comenzó—Y todo gracias a ti, Grillo.

—¿A mí?

—No es algo que quiera decir, pero sin tu desastre cotidiano que ocasionas, nunca hubiera sido empleada del mes desde que llegaste y mucho menos ascendida a gerente de Big Coffee. Cuando estas a mi lado, tú me haces relucir... Grillo —apretó sus puños por encima de su pecho— ¡Y por eso voy a ir a Paris en tan solo diez años!

—¿Eso no fue mucho? —preguntó Grillo mientras veía como le servía café a un cliente.

—Gracias por su compra—le dijo al individuo—Yo pensé que iban a ser quince o veinte, eres un desastre, pero el mejor de todos. ¡Sigue así! —Refutó Gloria— ¡Pero, no mañana!—dirigiéndose a grillo—Saca la basura—le ordenó.

Él asintió y Gloria pudo ver como la basura era desparramada mientras luchaba contra unas palomas y gatos callejeros. Se llevó la palma a su cara.

¿Todo estaría bien sin ella mañana? ¿O los días siguientes? Naa después, de mañana ya no sería su responsabilidad ¡Estaría viajando por Paris!

...

—Su café está listo—anunció grillo, entregándole su orden a un cliente. Al parecer no había olvidado de voltear el cartel de cerrado a abierto.

Gloria quien observaba desde afuera, vestida con una gabardina y unas gafas de sol, detrás de los botes de basura. Estaba sorprendida de que todo iba bien y todavía Grillo no había incendiado nada.

Tal vez se estaba preocupando mucho. Tenía que preparar sus maletas, comprar el boleto... era mejor que regrese a su hogar...

...

Quince minutos más tarde.

...

Gloria se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Gran ciudad, imaginándose los posibles escenarios que podía provocar Grillo al estar sin supervisión.

Ya estaba creyendo que el negocio estaba inundado de café o había ocasionado una pelea o su jefa estaba presente ¡Y ella no estaba!

...

—¿Gloria, que estás haciendo?—preguntó Grillo, reconociéndola por debajo de todo su disfraz.

—¿Tu que estás haciendo?—rebatió—¿Qué hiciste, Grillo?—levantando sus gafas de sol, para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Estoy sacando la basura—mostrándole la bolsa—¿Dormiste? Tienes muchas más ojeras.

—¡Estoy bien!—exclamó—Y espero que Big Coffee lo esté también.

—Cuenta conmigo, Gloria.

...

Cuarenta minutos después.

...

La mente de Gloria, imaginó que el negocio había explotado. Como su cabeza que no podía organizar nada, desde que Grillo está trabajando solo. Sin supervisión. Sin ella.

...

—¿Que te trae por aqui? —Preguntó con una sonrisa—¿Terminaste?

—No, aun no.

—¿Qué haces?

—Y-yo vine por un café ¡Si, por un café!

—Enseguida —repuso—Orden lista.

—Gracias—pagándole, yéndose mientras daba sorbos a su café.

Todo iba bien, todo iba bien... ¡No tenía por qué preocuparse!

...

Un minuto luego de que Gloria había pisado la calle.

...

Pum. Crash. Pum.

—¿Que ha pasado aqui?—preguntó no creyendo lo que veía. Hace solo un minuto —literal— todo relucía e iba a la perfección ¡Y ahora! ¡No, no, no! Al abrir la puerta...

Grillo balbuceaba sin poder explicarse bien. No sabía porque, pero su explicación terminaba en "oso"

¡Se positiva! ¡La jefa no estaba presente! ¡Y si podía arreglarlo! ¡Podían arreglarlo! ¡Si, si, si!

—¿Que sucedió aqui?

—Jefa—anunció nerviosa Gloria, dándose la vuelta para verla (¡Estaba despedida! ¡No, peor aún debía pagar los daños! ¡Adiós, Paris!)

—Yo puedo explicarlo...

—Fue mi culpa—anunció, Grillo—Yo estaba a cargo y...

Los ojos de Gloria se expandieron, la jefa pidió una explicación de eso. Ella era la superiora ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera a cargo? Después de varios reproches, tuvo que decir adiós Paris. Debía pagar los daños. Por suerte no había pagado el pasaje, tampoco el hotel donde se hospedaría... ya no importaba.

—¡Pero fue mi culpa!—reclamó Grillo, al ver a Gloria tan deprimente.

—Yo soy tu superiora, grillo —le explicó—Delego el trabajo, pero no la responsabilidad—la jefa se marchaba—Es mi culpa.

—P-pero tu sueño, ¿Paris?

—En otros diez años —dijo cabizbaja, encorvada y arrastrando los pies

—Y-yo-yo... lo arreglare. ¡Lo arreglare! —Mientras veía como la jefa no había desaparecido—Suéltame, Gloria—mientras pataleaba para que lo suelte— Intentare hablar con ella, no me importa pasar toda su vida aqui, no es como si tuviera futuros o sueños.

Gloria lo detuvo. Sueños rotos, sueños que no pueden ser, ella había sentido todo eso. Lo detuvo y le dio un trapeador. Algún día él podía tener un sueño y sin opción podía estar atrapado aquí. No quería que Grillo pasara por eso.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer... —dijo—Solo limpia.

Y comenzó a limpiar el suelo. Grillo bajo la mirada e hizo lo mismo.

...

Grillo se sentía aun peor. Mucho más si veía como Gloria suspiraba mientras veía fotos de Paris desde su celular.

¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Después de trabajo duro, mucho alambre y luces navideñas. Había terminado.

Torre Eiffel tamaño persona.

—Gloria, Gloria tienes que ver esto. —anunció con emoción—Tarang—articuló cuando los ojos de Gloria se posaron en su obra. —Intente recrearla, no es tan grande como la original, supongo —comenzó—Espero que te guste —sonriendo.

Los ojos de Gloria brillaron con emoción, parecía a punto de llorar. Abrazó a Cricket, mientras le susurraba en el oído.

—Es hermosa, gracias —las mejillas levemente se colorearon de rojo, no se lo esperaba.

Era mucho mejor que ver fotos desde su celular y lamentarse que solo hace un poco iba a tener la oportunidad de verla en directo.

—Lo siento yo... arruine tu sueño —al separarse del abrazo.

—No lo arruinaste aún sigue siendo mi sueño.

La Torre Eiffel estaba en llamas.


End file.
